Life Is Deteriorating
I sit where I normally do. It was easier than usual to find someone because I had gotten there just as the local bars were closing. After most of the people have left, I have to make my choice. Looking around I see a man who is walking alone. Trying not to bring attention to myself, I wait a little while to start following him. He walks a little way down the street and I start walking towards him. He is too drunk to notice me. I look around and don’t see anyone so I strike him on the head and take him home. Once I get him home, I take him to the basement. I put him on the table and strap him down. I go upstairs and lie down. I will wait until morning to finish up. When I wake up, I hear yelling. I get dressed, make coffee, and go check the news. The only story that I found funny was the police say they are making progress in a case involving a missing twenty year old woman. I took her and got rid of her before the news even broke she was missing. I finally decide to go downstairs and check on the man. As soon as he sees me he starts telling me how he is going to kill me and other ridiculous things like that. To be honest, he has to be one of the most annoying people I have ever met. I tell him to stop yelling and he doesn’t. I take a knife and put it to his neck. He finally stops. He asks, “Where am I?” and, “Please let me go.” After answering both questions he looks terrified. He then simply asks, “Why?” Such a short question, yet it has more meaning than the other two combined. “Why? I bet you want me to tell you that your death will save millions. I bet you want me to tell you that you are a hero and you will be remembered. You want to know why? Because I want to.” He starts yelling again and I grab a chloroform rag and shove it in his face. I usually don’t put people to sleep, but he was really irritating. I then get to work, I decide I am going to give him an injection. I don’t have access to the same stuff the prisons use so I just mix some stuff up. It causes the person to basically have a heart attack. I set him up with a lethal injection and right as I am about to administer it, I hear a knock on the door. I go upstairs and lock the basement door. I open the door to find a box. I wasn’t expecting anything today. I open it to find a note. “Life is deteriorating.” I thought it was kind of unsettling, but I just set it aside and go back downstairs. I give him the injection and unstrap him. I put him in a bag and take him to my car. I don’t live near anyone so I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing me do it. I plan everything out when I do this so I already knew where I was going to take him. When I got to where I thought the place was nothing was the same as I remember. I assumed I must have taken a wrong turn or something, but no matter where I went everything was the same. I was getting annoyed and just dropped the body a little away from the road. I started my way home but, I had gotten myself lost or something. No matter how far I drove, I always ended up passing the same stuff. I was getting scared, but I remembered my phone has a GPS. I tried to use it, but it was just bugging out. I remembered the note I had gotten and was getting really, really, scared. I kept driving until I ran out of gas. I started walking. I walked until I couldn’t walk anymore. I fell asleep really fast after stopping. When I woke up I was somewhere different. I was in my house. I assumed it was a dream and turned on the TV. I put it on the news like I always did and I saw my picture. The news anchor stared out with no expression and she read my name and said I had been convicted of eighty-six counts of murder. I obviously wasn’t in jail. I was in my home. I changed the channel and the person on the screen was staring just like the news anchor. It looked as if they were looking right at me. I went downstairs to find all my stuff was gone. I heard a knock on the door, but I was too scared to answer. The knocking continued for hours. After it had stopped for a few minutes I opened it and found that everything was completely white. I went to the city and there were people frozen in different positions: a man washing his car, a woman taking her kids to school. They were all staring into the distance at nothing. I walked around, looking at everything and trying to find out what was going on when I heard something. There had been no noise the entire time and it scared me half to death. I turned around to see a man looking at me. It didn’t look like anyone I had met so I asked who he was and what is going on. He looked at me and ignored what I said. I started walking towards him and no matter how fast I walked I never got any closer. I asked who he was again. He ignored what I said again, but this time he did start talking. “Every time you killed someone part of your sanity died. It was inevitable that one day you would be completely insane and twenty-six years ago you reached that point.” “What?” I said, confused. “This all started yesterday.” He walked up to me and said, “You really must be crazy not to recognize me.” I walked closer to get a better look. When I saw him clearly. I felt my stomach turn in knots and I collapsed. He was a reflection of myself. He laughs. “I was you twenty-six years ago. After you killed that last man you went insane. You never left the house to get rid of his body. You sat in your basement for days until someone decided to check on you. When they did, you were almost dead, so they took you to the hospital. Everyone was waiting for you to wake up to give them answers as to why there was a man dead in your house. After a while you did wake up, but you were obviously not there mentally. So they put you in an asylum. That is where you are now. You are suffering for all the pain you caused to those people and their families.” With that he disappeared. I have been here for what I am sure has been years now. Every day I regret what I did. When I wake up in the mornings I am somewhere else. I guess now all I can do is wait until I die. Category:Mental Illness